


A Harvest

by Faraheim



Series: Tumblr words [8]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Sex, Kissing in the Rain, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 22:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faraheim/pseuds/Faraheim
Summary: A picnic date under the rain.





	A Harvest

The golden wheat leaves intertwine with Steve's long brown hair and it's like he's mixing with nature. Even the sun has kissed his hair, a blessing he carries during the summer and the red tablecloth contrasts with him, brings out the red of his lips where Billy helplessly kissed until it hurt.

His big eyes shine like polished amber, tears in the corners brought by pleasure, where Billy brought him close _so close_ , because he's savoring this moment, knows how to make something last since he rarely gets keep it.

Steve looks like some kind of nymph, flushed and sweaty. Almost ethereal. Pale skin at home amidst the yellow of the wheat field. Maybe similar to a painting of a god of harvest, full of life, naked and ready. An offering for Billy to take.

This entire day feels almost a dream. Vivid, too saturated. Slow and too fast at the same time. A second blurred into hours and suddenly the sun is high in the sky.

Summer brought the colors winter had been hiding under a veil of grey. Even the bags under Steve's eyes are gone _,_ his collarbone less sharp and the fear he hides like an expert diluted _._

Now Billy Hargrove can _see_.

The blue of his Camaro, driving the morning away with the sound of electric guitars. Smacking Steve's hand away from the radio and fighting against the smile that wanted to burst at Steve's annoyed face. _Yeah I heard this song fourteen times you need to change it now or I swear, Hargrove._

The red of the tablecloth he laid on the ground, it's dumb but even if he had the house for himself it didn't felt safe. So he prepared some stuff _it's a picnic, Harrington not Rocket science, everyone knows how to make sandwiches_.

The yellow that hides them, _you said to pick a secure place, other than my house. This is it. Besides I like it here Billy, there's something about fields that feels like nobody could ever find you if you stayed quiet long enough._

The white plump clouds that watch from above, reflecting in Steve's eyes. _What? It's not gonna rain. I don't smell it- what, did you fart? Okay! Steve- stop hitting me. I get it you can smell the rain, whatever_.

Billy fixes Steve's hair back and flicks a fallen spike away.

Wants _desperately_ for this summer to last forever.

"Billy?" Steve says and his hand reaches for his cheek and continues until his fingers find the hair tie- the one Billy stole from Maxine because his hair is too long _because-_

"Did I mention I love your hair like this?" Steve breathes between them, a smile pulling on his lips. Steve tugs on the hair tie and a waterfall of blond curls spill from it.

"You look like a god. Like Thor." Billy lets out a surprised laugh.

"What? You do! All tan skin and spun gold hair." then he closes his mouth. Eyes hunted like he said something he shouldn't have.

Billy says "No, no. Please, I wanna hear the rest." tone mocking but with an honest expression, surprised that they both were thinking the same.

When Steve studies his face for a second, mollified he continues with the mood "Your eyes look electric, pretty. And, I don't know like there's a storm inside you."

A strong wind blows his hair and then he can smell the rain strong and moist. Steve was right it's gonna rain. The wheat stalks move in waves but Steve only looks to the side, up at the sky, the cord of muscle on his neck stretches. The sunlight disappears from Steve's skin.

There's no sound except for the wind that makes the entire field dance. And the sky that's getting darker.

The first droplets start to fall on his back, it's hot and humid so the cold feels refreshing. A fat drop falls on Steve's eye and he wipes it with a mutter.

Steve looks back distracted at Billy whose smile is wide, bashful when he realizes Billy can't stop staring. "What?" Steve says and leaves a kiss on Billy's top lip.

"Nothing." Billy sits back and lets him steal another kiss from his mouth. Steve makes himself a place in his lap a confident tilt over his mouth and he leaves little pecks all over Billy's face. Charming and sweet, _a fucking heartthrob_.

Billy can't explain this moment, with Steve in his arms and the rain that steadily pours down on them. Barely chasing the heat away. Washing away the sweat and filth of fooling around in the dirt.

His hands move everywhere on wet skin and then Steve is guiding him back inside and Billy can only grunt and scrunch his eyebrows, lost, surprised at the feeling. As though he forgot where he was for a split second. Tries not to get pulled from _this_ to reality.

He wants to see it. Wants to record every breath and every little sound but the rain makes it impossible, he closes his eyes feels the weight of the raindrops on his eyelashes. Feels Steve's heart beating like a drum under his fingertips. Billy maps the feel of Steve's hands on his muscles and tastes water on Steve's skin, every inch he mouths _burns_.

Then all he can hear is the rain and his name being whispered like it means something _Billy Billy Billy_ hushed and hurried and it's something other, resembling a spell. Billy slicks the wet mess of Steve's hair back with both hands looks at him in the blurred background, frames his face in his hands and kisses him because how can he not? When he looks incredible like this.

Getting lost even deeper in the kiss. A feeling close to despair crawls like poison in his heart.

Maybe the gods will take pity on him and grant him this.

**Author's Note:**

> I loved this and several hours later I noticed I used the word "Like" an approximate 74 number of times lmao. But it's fixed now.
> 
> Original title, "A harvest in my pants" but that didn't sound poetic.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @ matchstickwords


End file.
